Sarah Cullen
by SPBCx0xo
Summary: Like all vampires, I feed off of blood; however, my venom could never turn anyone into a vampire. It’s quite the opposite actually. If I were to bite a vampire, I would give life back to them. I could make them human. So, my venom is more of an antidot


"_Mommy, look what I can do!" Exclaimed a young girl, about five years old, as she ran towards her mother._

"_What is it, darling?" Asked her mother, Esme Cullen._

"_Think something." The little girl exclaimed._

"_Think what?" Esme played along, running her hands through her daughter's hair, tracing the birthmark below her left ear._

"_Think anything, mommy. But keep it a secret, because I gots to show you something."_

"Have to show." Esme corrected. Esme smiled and thought of the first thing that came to her mind, her husband Carlisle Cullen.

_Together, she and Carlisle had created this beautiful little girl standing in front of her. A true miracle, seeing as both her and her husband were not able to have children; it simply wasn't possible, until Sarah came along._

_Sarah completed their family. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and little Sarah._

"_Ready mommy?" The soft, innocent voice interrupted Esme's thoughts._

"_Yes, sweetheart. Now, what is it you want to show me?"_

"You're thinking of daddy, mommy! See what I can do, I can read minds just like Edward!"

_Esme stared at her daughter, unsure of what to make of the situation. It was a miracle in and of itself when she found out she was pregnant. Ever since her infant son had died during her human life, all Esme Cullen had wanted was another chance to raise a child. _

_And she did have a chance, six of them in fact: Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. But then little Sarah came along. And even better, blood ran through the child's veins, her heart beat softly, she slept, she ate food. She started out as an infant, and grew as any human child would._

_Only now she could read minds, like Edward, her first new son. Was her little angel going to become a vampire too? Would her human life end sooner than anyone had imagined. _

"Excuse me?" A gentle voice drew Esme Cullen's attention away from her garden, and her thoughts. Turning around, Esme was startled to see a young girl, no more than thirteen, standing behind her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." The young girl began, but Esme quickly cut her off.

"It's alright dear, can I help you?" Her voice was filled with maternal concern, something the young girl had not heard in a long time.

Esme, on the other hand, was studying the young girl carefully, unsure what to make of her. For one, she hadn't heard her approach, which was odd considering her heightened vampire senses. Second, the girl didn't smell like a human, yet she wasn't a vampire. Of that Esme was sure.

The girl was still staring. "Are you all right, dear?" Esme asked again, as she began to approach the girl.

"I'm sorry, I know, it's rude to stare. I just have to ask you a question, to see if I've come to the right place."

Esme stared at the girl, permitting her to continue with her eyes.

"Are you Esme Cullen?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"My name is Amy, I need your families help."

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand what you need from my family?" Esme continued cautiously. While she sensed she was in no real danger from this young child the fact that she wasn't human did frighten her a little bit.

"You see it's hard to explain. But I heard Aro talk of your family, and I learned that you too were vegetarians."

"You know of the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"Know of them, I've been an experiment of theirs since I was five years old! That's why I need your help. Aro speaks highly of your husband. I have come here to beg for your help. To have Carlisle convince the Volturi to let me be free."

---------

_Esme laid on her bed, she would have sobbed if she could. First her innocent baby boy had died prematurely, and now her second chance at happiness, her little girl, was gone. One moment she was playing in the yard, laughing at something only a child could laugh at, and the next moment the sound was gone._

_She had run into the yard, screaming her daughter's name. The others, hearing the screaming, came out as well._

_They searched everywhere on the property, but they simply couldn't find her. Carlisle had called the police, reporting a missing child, but nothing had come up in weeks. The police were about ready to give up. Everyone was ready to give up and accept the little girl as dead. _

_Not her family though. She was alive, of that they were sure. But where was the question._

_Esme spent most of her day dry sobbing her and Carlisle's bedroom. Carlisle spent his days at the hospital, his nights searching for his little princess. The others had stopped attending high school, choosing to search the world for their baby sister instead. _

_But nothing led them in the right direction. Eventually, everyone had given up, returning to living the façade they had created._

Esme watched the girl, Amy, sitting on the couch in the other room, as she called her husband.

"Dr. Cullen speaking, how can I help you?" Came a velvety voice.

"Carlisle, it's me. There's a situation at home, could you possibly cut your day short?"

"Are you all right? Are the kids all right?"

"Everyone's fine, dear. However, I did meet a young girl today, a young girl from the Volturi, and she says she needs your help."

"I'll be home as soon as I can, sweetheart."

"All right Carlisle, hurry… I love you."

"I love you too, Esme."

Sighing, Esme walked into the living room.

"I do have one question for you, before my husband gets home."

"That's understandable." Said the young girl.

"What are you?"

The girl chuckled, "I'm a vegetarian vampire, like you."

Voices floated into the living room, the children were home from school. They strolled in, in couples, stopping short when they saw their young guest.

Esme made quick introductions.

"Everyone, this is Amy. She has come to ask a favor of Carlisle. Amy, these are my children, for all intents and purposes. Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Edward."

Rosalie and Emmet nodded politely in the direction of the visitor, while Alice smiled dreamily at the young girl, Jasper looked apprehensive. Bella waved, while Edward studied her thoughts.

"Edward, I know you can't control what you may hear, but I would appreciate it if you didn't pry into my head." Amy thought so that Edward would hear.

"How did you know what I was doing?" Edward asked, causing everyone to look at the two.

"I can read minds, just like you can Edward." The young girl smiled sweetly.

"_I can read minds just like Edwards." _The memory swan into Esme's mind, filling her with anguish yet again. But, before she knew it, she felt calm again. Esme looked at Jasper, and thanked him with her smile.

Next Carlisle entered the room. "And this is my lovely husband Carlisle."

When Carlisle entered the room Amy immediately stood to shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I've heard Aro speak so highly of you. But I do need your help."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Fair enough. My name is Amy, or at least that's what I've been told for the past eight years."

"That's not your real name." Alice stated from her spot on the couch that she was nearly bouncing out of."

"Alice," Carlisle reprimanded, "let the girl finish. Sorry Amy, continue."

"It's quite all right. Alice, you actually remind me of my favorite fictional character. It's actually one of my few memories from before Aro took me for his studies. Have you ever heard of Tinkerbelle?"

"Of course I have, silly. You used to call me that all the time when you were little."

At this everyone's attention turned towards Alice.

"Alice, what did you see," Edward's calm and even voice asked for everyone.

"I saw her, with us. She's Sarah, she just doesn't know it."

Everyone turned to look at the young girl, particularly Carlisle and Esme.

Esme walked up towards the girl, and cupped her hands around the girl's cheeks, studying the features. The light brown eyes, the high cheekbones, the perfect little nose. She was the right age, and didn't remember anything before she was five. How could she not have seen it, her little girl right in front of her after all these years, and she didn't see it.

And then something caught her eye, right below the girl's left ear was a birthmark, just like Sarah's.

Amy looked into everyone's minds, and saw a little girl growing up. And then it hit her, the memories that she had been forced to repress. These people were her family, and suddenly it all made sense.

"Mommy?" Sarah squeaked out, "Daddy?"

Without thinking, Esme through her arms around the girl, Carlisle soon followed, making it a family hug. Their little girl was home.

After a few moments, Carlisle broke the hug, and Esme loosened up her hold a little, without letting go.

"You need to tell us what happened, baby." Carlisle spoke to his daughter.

Esme sat down, pulling her daughter into her lap, cradling her close as if she were the child that had been lost to them all eight years ago.

"There was a prophecy, about a child born to two vampires, created out of the greatest possible love ever. When Aro found out you two had, had a child, me, he sent for me, because of what was prophesized about my power.

"There was to be a child born who would rid the world of vampires, leaving the world in peace. It was never specified how this would be done, but Aro figured it out.

"Your love was so strong that, despite all logic, you two created me from your venom. Your venom gave life. Thus, the venom running through my body can also give life. It gives life back to those who have lost it. Like all vampires, I feed off of blood; however, my venom could never turn anyone into a vampire.

"It's quite the opposite actually. If I were to bite a vampire, I would give life back to them. I could make them human. So, my venom is more of an antidote, the antidote to vampire venom.

"Aro found out about the prophecy, obviously, and didn't want it to come true. When I was born as a human child, with only the tiniest drop of venom in me he knew I was different.

"Unlike vampires who were turned as adults, I was born a vampire, as an infant. I needed time to grow. My venom didn't start spreading throughout my body until my fifth birthday, when my heart slowed down a little, and my blood thinned the slightest.

"Aro figured out that I would grow as a human until I reached maturity, at which point my heart would stop beating all together, and I would become a full vampire.

"However, this also means that my power to give life also won't be matured until it's spread throughout my body completely. However, Aro wanted to study me, so he took me when my body first began to react to the spreading venom, and he's studied me ever since."


End file.
